10 squid
by psykeroro
Summary: Ben is sent in another universe were he lives there for three years while working in a beach restaurant as then a girl name ika had come and try to take over the work and fails.(chapter one error's fixed and ending made longer.)
1. and then there were squid

the following fanfic's idea i had in my head for a while thinking up different versions for it.

Ben 10 belong to man of action and cartoon network

squid girl belongs to masahiro anbe

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

in a white sandy beach,there were tons of people playing around,hanging out or swimming in water as some enter a small beach restaurant that was named lemon beach house as the workers were severing food to the customers. the workers were a red headed girl in a yellow shirt with a lemon on it with black shorts and white shoes writhing up orders for the customers,she was named eiko aizawa. in the cooking area there was a blue haired girl with squinted eyes cooking up meals as she wore the same cloths as the red head girl,she was older sister of eiko named chzuru aizawa. the last was a guy a bit older than eiko but a younger then chzuru with brown hair and green eyes with same clothes as the girls,but he also had a white and green watch on his left arm. at the moment he was also taken orders from the costumers as eiko,his name was Ben Tennyson.

but the thing about ben is that he was actually from a other universe,how he got here you ask?well it's simple,back in his universe he was a superhero as he can able to change into aliens with the help of the watch on his arm that is called the omnitrix. he was vary well know as the savor of the universe as he save it countless times. any-who he was in his hometown that was called bellwood and was bored as there were no crime events for the pass week and wish for something to do. as if his wish was granted,a weird tear in of realty open as a arm came out of it and pull him inside and throw him to a another hole that lead to a ally to a new world. then he started to live in this world for 3 years liven in a apartment that was close to the beach,which led him to have a job at the lemon beach house.

''sis! are the fired noodle are done?''said eiko at her sister

''there done eiko!''said chzuru as she look at her younger sister as ben walked to counter

''hey chzuru!one chocolate smoothy for table 7.''said Ben

''comin right up.''said chzuru

yes everything was going fine,but today was the day a curtain squid would enter in the picture. as the customers and workers were minding there own business,a figure jump on one of the table of restaurant next to the exit as everyone in the building stop what there where doing and turn to look at the person. the figure was a girl who wore a white dress with no sleeves and blue trims,she had white shoes with round braces as she had two more on her wrest of her arms. what was strange was that she had weird aqua blue hair that the ends ended up looking like tentacles as she wore a squid like hat.

'what the heck?'thought ben as he looked at the girl as she then spoke

''humans,listen up!''said the girl.''i am going to use this house as a base to squidy subdue humanity!''

'is she an alien?'thought ben once more as everyone just stayed silent as they continue to look at the girl.

the girl then grow a smirk''ha,i guess you're too scared to say anything.''she said as she looked around the restaurant.''don't worry,i won't kill you.i have enough petty jobs to keep you all busy!''

eiko then clap her hand to get the girl attention.''all right,that's enough.''as she then pointed back to somewere.''come with me.''she said as she look at her sister and Ben''i well be right back.''she said as she exit the builden as the girl followed her.

ben then walk to chizuru''what do you think was that about?''he said

''don't know.''said the blue haired girl as she then handed at a plate to ben.''take this to table 5 please.''she added.

''got it.''said ben as he then walk to a table and place the plate on the table''here you go.''

''thank you.''said the costumer as ben then went on to get more orders from the costumers,minute later eiko returned as the could be alien followed her.

''don't think for one squidding minute that i'm just bluffing!''said the girl as eiko did not look at her and just walk away while carry a smooty to a table.''listen to me!''

''here are the fired noodles for table 3.''the girl then look at chzuru as held out two bowls of noodle at the girl as the girl was confuse''the soy flavor ramen is for table 8.''the girl was nerves as she did was she was told as grab the plates and walk to the tables for each costumer, the next minute it seem likes the girl had forgotten her reason at the lemon house as she started work as a waitress. some minutes later she was getting tired from sarving costumers as she had a stack of dishes and glass cups as she by accident drop a glass cup as started to panic.

''am sorry!am sorry!am squidly sorry!''she said as then then try to pick up the broken glass as ben stop her.

''don't touch it!''he said as the girl look at ben who was hold a broom and container.

''you well cut yourself if you do, you know.''he said as he scoop the broken glass up and throw it in the recycle ban.

the girl just look at ben' what a nice men.'she thought as she looked at him as she notice how handsome he was.(1)

''hey,can you take those beers to table 3?''said ben as he look at the girl.

''oh!ok!''said the she grabs some beer mugs head to a table only for her to stop as she realize something.''wait,what am i doing!?''she said as she look at ben

''um,taken beer to some people?''said ben

''no not that!i was suppost to try and conquer you all!''she said''not get a squiding job!''she added.

''oh ya,the thing you said earlier.''said ben as he look at the girl as he then looked at eiko''hey eiko,mind if i take care of this this time?''

''sure,just hurry but.''said eiko as ben then walk out with the girl following him.

(outside)

as ben and the girl walk out and head to the back of the shop ben then turn to look at the girl.

''so,you got a name?"he said as girl then smirk.

''my name is is ika musume.''she did a dramatic pose''messenger of the sea and future ruler of humanity!''

ben just look at her a sec until he laughed. ika just look at him in annyouns.''what so funny?!''

''sorry,sorry.''said ben as he look at her.''do you really think you could rules us all?''

''don't mock me human!.''said ika''i could easily do it.''

''yes,but can conquer 6.4 billion people?''said ben

''what!? 6.4 billion!?''yelled ika in shock.

ben just looked at her''what?do your really thing it would be that easy?''

''yes.''said ika

''well it's not.''said ben''if you really wanted to rule the earth,the the entire planet would be after you.''ika just once fell to her keens as she to comically cry. ben feet sad for the girl as she sat on his keens as he pat her back in comfort.

''there,there.''said ben''sorry for laughing at you earlier.''he added as ika look at him

''it ok.''said ika she wipe away her tears''what is your name?''

''ben tennyson.''

ika then stand up''nice to meet ben.''

''same here.''said ben as he then hear a buzzing nose as a mosquito then landed on ika's nose's as she then move her nose for it to fly away with it then did but still keet on flying around ika as the try kill it.

ben try to hold his laughter as he saw the funny scene that was happening in front of him as he try not to laugh at his new friend.

ika had enough as she then did something ben never expect from hair start to as it rose as slowly as they then headed to the wall of the lemon beach house since the mosquito landed there. ika was able to kill but broke the wall just the kill the bug as ben had a shock expression on his face as he was wondering what just happen.

'totally an alien.'thought ben as eiko then came running out the store and scolded ika

''how dare you destroy the wall!''said eiko as rub her knuckles on the side of ikas's head ,ben then ask ika''how did you do that?"

ika then look at ben as she rise her tentacle like hair''with my tentacle.''

''can you control them?''

ika then smirk''yep!''she then show them some stuff she could with her tentacles as she first showed them how fast they were,how strong they were,how far they could go (as she destroyed a small hill) and how delicacy there were.

after eiko saw this she got an idea.''hay,you said you wanted to make the house your base,right?''

as ika heard this she go happy''squidding yes!''

''then you can have it.''

ika was shock to hear this as she grow more happy''r-really?''

''yep''

ika just nodded with smile at the new know this was her first step for her invasion.

(later)

ika was comically crying in tears as she became a waitress for the lemon house as she sherved food to the costumers as ben,eiko and chzuru watched her.

''why do i have to squiding work?''said ika

''sorry ika,it's for you to pay for the wall.''said ben

''looks like we got a new worker''said chzuru

''this is squid abuse!''said ika as walk around continuing to sherve food

'she be alright.'thought ben as then walk to a table to and handed some food to he head to another table,he notice that outside the lemon house that a man running with a purse as a woman was running to catch said purse from the thife.

''um,eiko.''said ben as he look at eiko who heading to get more food for the coustomers.

''ya?"

''can you cover for me?''said ben as he give eiko his note pad.

''why?''

''i need to do a errand.''

''fine.''said eiko''just harry up.'

''got it.''said ben as he ran outside and hid behind the house. ben rise his hand as to look at his watch as a holographic wheel that had small faces on it.

''going hero!''said ben as he was covered in a green light,as the light died down in ben's place was a cyan crystal like being with spikes on his back and wore a black sleeveless jumpsuit with a green belt and had a green line going down middle. this was diamondhead,one of ben's alien forms and one the first ten aliens he have ever turn to when he was ten.

''this should do it.''said diamondhead as he then ran to catch up with the thief.

(meanwhile in lemon house)

as one the customers was enjoying her meal,she looked outside as she notice diamondhead running on the beach as her eyes widen''hey look!''she said to a guy,this lead to all the customers to stop eating and look outside. of course eiko,chzuru and ika notice as well.

''what are they looking at?''said ika

chzuru began to wonder''could be that an alien hero had been spotted and stopping a crime.''she said

''alien hero?''said ika

''3 and a half years ago these weird beings started showing up helping around the city,they kind became the city protectors.''said eiko

ika let this shink in to her brain thought and started to think'if they protect the city,that would mean they are my enemy's for my inkvasion!'she thought as then ran to outside saw diamondhead.

(with ben)

ben had reach the thife he made a piller of crystal to catch him as he then lift himself up by using a piller of his own to reach the thife as he took the purse away from him.

''i well take that thank you.''said ben as he lower the piller and and give the purse back to woman''here you go miss.''

''thank you hero-sama''said the woman as she lift as lot of people came to see diamondhead but mostly the kids.

''hello hero-sama."said one boy''can i have your autograph?''he said holding a notebook and pen.

''sure.''said diamondhead then continue to give out autograph as eiko,chzuru and ika came in to look atnhim.

''so,who is this alien?''said ika

''that is diamondhead,as you saw he control crystals and able shape shift his arms into weapons as shot crystal shards from his hand.''said chzuru

''how many are there?''said ika

''it's unknown,it's believed that are more but so far 58 of them were ever seen.''said eiko as she then felt something down her spine as felt something coming there way''i know she would come.''

ika then look at her''who's coming?"she said confuse.

''a some-what friend of mine and chzuru.''said eiko as she look back to see a dust cloud coming to there spot''and here she comes now.''

(back with ben)

ben was busy sighing autograph as then felt a chill down his spine as he look to see dust cloud heading his way.

'not her.'he though as he then look at the kids''sorry kids,but i got to go.''said ben as he then ran as fast as he could as the dust cloud got closer and closer until reach him as someone tackle him. on top of ben there was a bloud haired american woman who's hair was tied to a ponytail as she wore a green and white strap two piece bikini as she wore a red hoodie and had blues eyes.(2)

''hello diamondhead!''said the woman

''hello Cindy.''said Ben in an annyon tone

''can you come to the lab with this time?''said Cindy campbell

''nope,and none of my fellow aliens would ether.''said Ben

''oh come on,just this once.''said Cindy

'' _double nope_.''said Ben in English as got up and grab Cindy as he then throw her to the water as he crated a piller of crystal as formed more for him not to touch the ground as piller he used shrank down to the beach.

(with eiko,ika and chzuru)

''well she be alright?"said ika

''she be fine.''said eiko as cindy come out of the water as she came to sore''told ya.''eiko then realize something as she then to look at ika''hey ika,go back to the house.''

ika then eiko all confused''why?''

''just.''

''but.''

''ika-chan.''

ika then look at chzuru as she give her vary scary look as she ''go back to the hut.''

ika shook in fear as she look at chzuru''o-ok..''said ika as ran to the house.

eiko then look at chzuru''i take know the reason why i told her go back?''she said as chzuru nodded

''the fact she some what of an alien would have cindy try to bring her to her lab,yap i know.''said the blue hair cindy walk out reach sore he spotted them.

''eiko!chzuru!''said cindy as she wave at them

''hello cindy.''said both sisters as cindy looked for someone.

''were ben?''

''he went to do some errands.''said chzuru

''oh.''said cindy disappoed as she somewhat had a crush on ben.

''hey guys!''

all three look to see ben running to them''what happen?''

''alien hero.''said chzuru

''i see.''said ben''did cindy try to tell one of them to come to her lab with the three stooges?''

''as always.''said eiko

''you know am right here you know.''said cindy

''sorry.''said ben

''well get back to the grill.''said chzuru as she headed back to the lemon house

''ya and i need to take orders.''said eiko as headed back as well but not before whispering to cindy's ear''now your chance,ask him out.''she said as she lift to the cindy and ben look at her walking away.

''so ben.''said cindy as she looked at ben

''ya?"answer ben as he at cindy.

''would to go on a-''said cindy but was cut off when three voices were heard.

''were.''

''is''

''the ailen?!''

cindy grow a annoyed face as she look to she saw three figures that were all had open lab first was a dark skinned man with black hair with blue swim shorts. the next was a gray haired men with a slim boy with yellow swim shorts. the last was a chubby man with brown hair and glasses with red swim shorts. there were cindy's colleagues named harris,clark and martin, also know as the three stooges (and no there not named after THE three stooges).

''he had already lifted.''said cindy to them with an annoyed tone.

all three of them then frowned at heard that as clark then said ''back to the lab men.''he said as they lift as ben and cindy saw them leave.

''they are annoying you know.''said ben

''ya i know.''said cindy

''so what was that you wanted to say?''said ben

''well i.''said cindy as try to say but stop''never mind.''

''ok then.''said ben as he walk away''see you later cindy!''he add as he waved.

''see ya ben.''said cindy as she saw ben leaving'dame it!those idiots!'she thought as she lift the beach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) ink musume/squid girl well have temporary kid crash on ben like how dipper had a crush on Wendy on gravity falls.

(2) because of ben becoming the city's hero with his alien forms,it would make since for cindy and the three stooges to come to japan early unlike in the show to see the alien hero's and cindy becoming friends with eiko and chzuru. in this story she and the stooges came to during ben 2th year living the squid-girlverse.


	2. along came a second squid

here is chapter two of 10 squid! nothing belongs to me but my idea for this story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

it's been 7 days days since ika became a waitress to pay off the wall of the lemon house as she was going around serving food to the customers along eiko and ben,but right ben was in the back of house looking at the had the holo-ring of the omnitrix as there was a new face icon that look like ika.

'how?'thought ben as his widen.'i could have been that event from yesterday.'

(flashback:yesterday)

it was raining as ben,eiko and ika were gathering dishes from tables as chzuru as was cleaning them,as ika,ben,and eiko were gathering dishes,eiko notice that ika was looking at something.''what are you looking at?"

''that woman,who is she?''said ika as eiko looked back to were she look and saw it was chzuru.

''oh you mean her,don't tell that you did not notice after this time?''said eiko

''i know she was there,but who is she?'''said ika

''that's chzuru,her older sister.''said ben as ika look at him in shock.

''what!?''yelled ika''but eiko's violet and her brother is loud and follows people around.''added as she then pointed at chzuru''but she not like them at all!''

after hearing this,eiko gut piss off and then rub her knuckles on ika's head''then my sorry that am violet at all.''

chzuru turn her head to face them as said''eiko,don't pick on ika.''eiko at hearing this stop rubbing her knuckles as ika grow a smile at that action

'she so nice.'though ika

chzuru then held a pot as she said to ika''ika-chan,could you carry this?''

''sure!''said ika as she grab the pot,then she sneezed at chzuru but to the surprise of everyone,she sneezed out a black liquid from her month as it cover chzuru with by mistake from head to toe.

''sorry,am cold today.''said ika as she rub her noise as eiko ran to them.

''what did you sneeze out?!''she said as ika look at her.

''squid ink,why are freckling out about?''she said

''i thought you sneeze out blood!''said eiko as chzuru as put her finger and suck some of the ink of it.

''it is squid ink.''said chzuru as eiko look at her.

'she seem so calm about that she cover in squid ink.'thought ben as he swetdrop

''you know ika,your quite squiddy.''said chzuru

''what squiddy?''said eiko''sis i think you shroud go clean that off.''

''your right.''said chzuru''please watch over the shop while am gone ok?"

''sure.''said ben as chzuru went to the door of the brake room.

''i bet you wouldn't forgive if i did that to you.''said ika to eiko

''of course not!''said eiko''i think i would't be able to eat spaghetti with squid ink for a while.''

ink turn to her''squid ink with spaghetti?"said ika as she then rise her hand and spit a bit ink in it''human eat this?"

''hey don't do that in front of me!''said eiko

''ya we do actually.''said ben as ika turn to face him''we also put in squid meat.''

''SQUID MEAT!''yelled ika as she back back away shacking in fear''are you two gonna eat me?!''

''no!/like i eat you!''said ben and eiko

''ok not you two,but what about the guests?''said ika still shaking

''what guests?''said ben as he look around to the empty tables as ika look at the tables as well as she then look outside.

''there no one here.''said ika

''well it's raining,do you expect for someone to come in a rainy day?''said ben

''no.''

''well they don't.''said eiko as ika started to think.

'as of now,the only people here the quiet chzuru,the obnoxious kid takuru,and this strong one and the charming one.'thought ika as she blushed at the last part of her thought but shook her head as she realized something'which means...'ika grow a grin'eat before be eaten.'as she turn to look at the house.

'this is my only chance.'thought as ika look at eiko who headed to the counter and ben was looking outside as he looked like he was thinking of something.'today,today is my when i well make them squidy pay!'

(with ben)

'i wonder how are they right now?'thought ben as he continue to look at the rain as as he thought of his love-ones back in his dimension.'they probably think am dead right now.'ben then turn around heading to the counter with his eyes closed'don't think about it ben,you find some way to go back.'as he thought of that he felt something rap around his body as his eyes opened ''what the?!''he yelled as he look at ika who had also had eiko and takuru rap in her tentacles. takuru was was an small boy probably 10 years with spiky black and a green shirt with the word GO! on had as brown shorts and green and white shoes. he was the younger brother of eiko and chzuru.

''got you!''said ika with an grin in her face.

''ika,why are doing?!''said ben

''i had enough of being an waitress as now i well take over this place!''said ika

''ika,stop this at once and no one well get hurt.''said the brown haired man.

''no can do.''said ika as ben grit his teeth as unknown to him the omnitrix glowed yellow meaning that it had scanned lka's DNA.

''it think it's better that you let us go.''said eiko

''still saying that?why would you even bother.''said ika as she turn around.

''we are just Waring for your own sake.''said ben as chzuru had finally return with a towel.

''what is going on?"she said

'and she gonna get it.'thought ben

''there you are!''said ika''don't resist and be cauht!''she added as the blue haired woman just standing there.''am going to give give all four of you a one way ticket to hell!''as ika said that her tentacles went straight to chzuru,but to shock as her tentacle reach her she disappeared as the towel that she had fell to the ground as ika saw that she was heading to her as she had her tentacles turn to chase chzuru .as she ran ika's had her tentacles to attack her as chzuru just cut them like they were butter. as she got closer ika use her front tentacle to attack in fear as chzuru just cut them easily. when chzuru getting closer to ika,the girl duck in fear as chzuru jumped and cut the tentacles that had eiko, takuru and ben as they fell are there butts as chzuru just landed on the ground.

ika was speechless as she wonder what just happened as a second later chzuru ran to to her as she look at her with her eyes open in creepy fashion.

''don't mess around in the shop.''she said as ika just vary scared as shy cried in fear.

''o-ok.''said ika in fear

'i told her to put us down.'thought ben as he remembered the first he made chzuru made mad as she give him the same stare that would make vilgax piss his pants.

(flashback end)

after that ika apologize (in fear) as chzuru accepted as she told ika to spray ink in a plate of spaghetti,which tasted vary good as of now they were severing in the shop as a lot of people were eating in the shop because of how good it was. ben stop looking at the omnitrix as he open the back door and look inside and saw ika trying to spray ink into some plate of spaghetti while looked vary paled as she tried to spray more.

'i really feel sorry for her.'thought ben as he closed the door and looked at the omnitrix again''i wonder..''he said as he turn it off and walk to the lemon house and walk to chzuru.'''hey chzu.''said ben as chzuru look at him.

''yes?''

''am going am to store for the some food for the shop.''half-lied ben they did need some food for the lemon house

''ok.''she said as ben walk outside and walk to the street and into city and walk to an ally as he turn on the omnitrix and search for the new head icon.

''here goes.''he said as slam the omnitrix as he was ingulp in a green light as then faded as in ben's place was an woman that like ika but with some different parts. the first part was that she looked older then ika and her dress was black with green trims with had the same rings that ika had but in green as she had longer boot that reach her keens and had an C cup chest. she had a squid like ''hat'' that had a green strap on it as it had the omnitrix on she had green tentacles and green eyes.(1)

ben look around her new form checking ever inch of it as she saw an broken mirror in the ally and walk to it as she saw her face.

''this freckling wired.''she said as she look up at top of the ally to the roof the buildings as she got an idea''think it time for an test drive.''she said with with an smirk as try to move her tentacles as a second later they move as they move all the way to the roof and grab it as she lift herself up and landed on the roof.

''this how ika feels when she moves around with tentacle ha?''said ben she look at the sky''i kinda like it.''she added she then remember something.''oh ya,the store.''she said as one of her tentacles were about press the omnitrix symbol to turn into big-chill but heard the sound of police sirens as she look down and saw an police chase going on.

''never mind,time to for an hero or heroine in this time.''said ben as she use her tentacles to catch up with chase.

(half in hour later in the lemon house)

ika was given an breck from spraying out ink in spaghetti as she had gain back of her color and give food to guests as she headed to the counter as she saw eiko and chzuru talking.

''hey chzuru wheres ben?''said eiko to her sister.

''he went to the store to buy supplies for the shop,but has not come back yet.''said chzuru as ika made it to the counter.

''ben's not back yet?''said ika as chuzru shook her head.

''no.''she said as got in idea''ika,would you like go and bring him back?''

''sure.''said ika as she exit the house''i well be sqiddy back.''she added as lift

(back with ben)

ben was have having any hard time chasing the car as it going vary fast as she was going roof to roof as the chase had lasted about half in hour now.

''got to think of an way.''she said out load as swan from roof to roof as she got an idea''that's it!''she said as she got the front of stop light and had her tentacles go around both post that had stop light on them and cratering an somewhat of makeshift web of her tentacles .it actually work as the car halted as the driver exit and try to run away but ben unwrapped her tentacle from the posts and then wrap around men as she walk closer to the men as she held him up in the air.

''sorry but your not swimming away this time.''said ben with a smirk as an policewoman came to her.

''thanks for the help.''said the officer who was a brown haired woman(2)''are you new here?we have't seen you before aside from the rest of the heroes.''

''yes,am new.''said ben

''what your name?"said the woman as ben started to think for name for his new form.

'oh ya,i got no name for her yet.'thought Ben'let's see,squid woman? head?no.'Ben thought until she got it.''my name is-''ben was stop when heard an familiar voice.

''comrade!''

'well fuck.'thought ben as she look back and saw ika looking at her with stall stack eyes as she ran to her.

(earlier with ika)

ika was walking down the street looking for ben as she look around trying to spot him.

'were can he be?'thought ika as then heard police sirens as she looked behind see an police chase going on.'what in the grate sea?' as the cars went past next part surprise her as the run-away got close to an stop light an older version of her kind show up.

'no way.'thought ika as saw the driver of the first car getting out but the tentacles on the posts unwrapped and grab the men as they wrap around him as the woman held the men in the air.'a another inkvider!'thought ika as the squid woman was talking to an policewoman as ika then ran to the were the squid woman was.

(ben)

ben look at ika as she got closer to her,Ben not wanting none this use her tentacles to grab the roof of an building as she ran away (but not before giving the men to the police as they grab him) from ika.

''wait comrade!''said ika as she did the same and followed the woman''come back!"

'got to lose her somehow.'thought ben as started to think as she got an idea'got it!'as she stop and look at ika

''look,an other fellow comrade!''said ben as ika looked behind her.

''where!?''said ika she look to she any other fellow squids were with the green tentacle squid said but there were none.''hey there no fellow squids-''said ika as she look to look at her fellow squid but she was not there.

''comrade?''said ika as then went to look for her,meanwhile down in the ally ben had turn back to normel as he saw ika going over roofs.

''i lost her,finally''he said as he got out the ally''well better go get those supplies.''he added as he walk to the store.

(later)

ben was walk to the store with a bag of groceries as he saw eiko standing there with her arms cross.

''what took you so long?''she said with eye narrowing

''sorry,there was an police chase and they blocked some of the streets so i need to take an different route.''said ben as he saw ika seating on a table with her face on the table.''whats with her?''said ben as he know the answer already.

''she said she encounter an other of her kind while she went to look for you, but she got away before she could talk to her.''said chzuru as she walk to ben and grab the bag of groceries from ben.

''i see.''

(meanwhile in an apartment)(3)

cindy was eatting some food as she was looking at the an t.v and watch an show as it then cut when there a news flash.

'' _this just_ _in_.''cindy stop eating as she looked at the t.v _''earlier there was police chase as it was stopped by an new alien hero that has tentacle hair.''_ the screen showed an drawn picture the new alien that was ben's squid woman form _''it is noted this is first time that we gotten an female alien hero as well,the way she stopped it was by wrapping her tentacles in around two stop light posts and blocked the driver as the driver exit the car but she grab him.''_ they showed a clip of ben using her tentacle to block the driver and then a cilp show her grabbing him.'' _unfortunately she lift after what appeared to a younger version of her kind went to talk to her but she run off.''_ they showed the cilp of ben with the policewoman as she ran as ika followed her.

cindy was shocked to not only an new alien had show up but two of there kind around the city as she realized something.

'you know she sames familiar'thought cindy as her eyes widen'now i remember!'

(flashback: 2 days ago)

cindy heading to the lemon house to eat something as eiko was in the back cerrying empty bottles as she spotted cindy coming there way. eiko quickly put the bottles down as she headed the shop. Cindy notice it but did not care as she went inside as she sat down as ben came to her for she can place an other.

''hey cind,what would you like today?''said ben

''some raman plase.''said cindy

''got it,your order well come in be here in some minutes.''said ben as he walk away as some minutes later a girl in bowler hat come to her with her order.

''here your order.''said the girl as she annoyed look.

''thank you.''said cindy as the girl lift as cindy notice that a bit of her hair was coming out of her back,what was strange was the hair look like a tentacle.

(flashback end)

''that was her,they had an ailen this hole time.''said cindy with an annoyed face as she thought something.''maybe i can..''she began to think what to when she goes to the lemon house next time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1)i know what your thinking,but i think it is probably possible for the omnitrix to gain DNA from all an female alien race and ben able to turn to turn gender for the alien form,and since there was no male version of ika's kind ever showed in the anime i decided for that in this story that ika's species is all female.

(2)the policewoman is from the 3th squid girl OVA that for some reason is not on crunchyroll.

(3)since it never showed were cindy and the stooges live aside from the lab,i logical that they live in apartments.

well am done now for now bye!


	3. attack of animo!

Here is Chapter Three,Sorry i took long.

 **Squid Girl** belongs to **M** **asahiro Anbe.**

 **Ben 10** belongs to **M** **an of Action** and **Cartoon network.**

''it's hero time de geso~!'' = talking

' _it's hero time de geso~!_ ' = thinking

'' **it's hero time de geso~!** _'' =_ someone speaking in English

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

it was a normal day at the lemon beach house (if you count a human squid girl normal),today was a slow day however as only so 5 customers were in the store as as no one was was talking to Eiko and Chzuru as ika went of to grab some food from the market. as they were talking,they heard a voice.

''Ben-kun!Eiko-chan!Chzuru-chan!''

all three looked outside to a brown haired brown eyed girl with a white headband in a pink top and blue/white checker skirt walking to the building as she got closer to it. this was Sanae Nagatsuki,a neighborhood friend of ben and the aizawa family.

''ah,Sanae!''said eiko as the trio walk out the lemon house as senae reach the building.

''how it going?''said ben

''fine.''

''what brings you here today?''said chzuru as sanae pointed down as all three of looked downwards and saw a small white dog in a blue collar wagging it's tail as it looked at them.

both aizawa sister stared at the dog as eiko lower her body as to look at the dog closer as they found that the dog was cute as ben just looked at the as he admitted that it was adorable but did not say it out loud.

''cute!''said eiko as sanae just had a smile on her face.

''what's his name?''said chzuru

''Alex.''said sanae as eiko and more closer and got to her keens and and rub her face and patted alex's head.

''oh sanae~!thanks for bringing this cute dog!''said eiko as she continue patting alex.

''must really like dogs don't you eiko?''said sanae as pulled a pink digital camera and then took pictures of eiko and alex,she then stop as something hit her.

''oh Ben.''she said as she turn to look at said guy''do you have an pictures of that new alien hero?the squid woman?''

''nope sorry, next time if i every come across her i could take some pictures.''said ben

''ah.''wined sanae

''so you heard of the new hero?''said chzuru as sanae nodded.

''ya,it was really awesome when she appeared.''she said as her eyes shined like stars''the way she stopped that driver with her tentacles was so cool!''she added as yelled a bit as the trio close there ears as alex just looked at his master in a deadpanned face.

ben was the first to open his ears''can you not not yell?''

sanae stop having thoughts of the squid woman as she looked at the trio''sorry,you know how i am with the alien heroes and all.''she said as she rub the back of her head.

''ya we know.''said eiko''it's all because one of them saved your life.''

''and i still remember it.''said sanae as she began to have a flashback.

zzzzzzzzzzzzz

 ** _(flashback:three and a half years ago)_**

Sanae was walking thru her neighborhood street as she carried some a grocery bag from the she walked down the street and was about walk to a corner, a man in a black beanie hat and red jacket came out of it as he pulled gun and pointed it at her.

''hands in the air!''he demanded as Sanae right away did what he said as she shook in fear as she drop her bag.''now give me all your money.''

Sanae did what as she slowly reach for her skirt pocket and was about give her wallet to the mugger but stop when the both of them heard a voice.

''you know my dear fellow,that not how you treat a lady.''

the mugger then around as he pointed his gun around as he try to find the owner of the voice as Sanae looked around as well.

''who!?show yourself!''yelled the mugger''were are you?!''

''right above you.''

both Sanae and the mugger looked above them and saw on a house roof was,to there surprise,was a man size crab with six legs, it had a green and black line on it's head as it's human like month showed his teeth. on it's wheat's (with normal crab don't have) there was a green belt with a symbol of a green hourglass. it also had green eyes.

''what-what?''said the mugger''what are you!?''

''i would tell,but i don't feel like it.''said the crab as it move to the ground as the man had fired a shot from his gun as the crab jump from the roof and landed between Sanae and the man.

''go,run away now.''said the crab as Sanae realized it was talking to her as she then did so.

''oh no you don't!''said the mugger as he pointed his gun at Sanae and was about fire only for him to get hit in the head by the crab's cause him drop his gun as he looked at the crab as he was about hit it with his fist but the crab stepped back and then did something that shocked the would-be mugger and Sanae (who hid was behind a telephone pole watching them).it's head open up as it fired a small volt of electricity at the man as it shocked him as the backed away in crab then again fired a another shot of electricity that turn to a net as it got around the shock him a lot more until the crab closed his head as the net disappeared.

''that's should do it.''said the crab. Sanae slowly came out of hiding as she walked to the crab as it turned around to looked at her.

''what are you doing here?i said for you to run away.''it said as Sanae did not talk as she walk to the man as she looked down at him.

''is he..?''she said

''no,i only used a bit of my electricity to knock him out.''said the crab as it grab the man and put him on over it's shoulder and walked away.

''wait!were you going!''said Sanae as the crab turn to look at the girl

''taking him to the law-enforcers my dear girl.''said the crab

''do you have a name?''

''Yes i do,my name is Brainstrom''said the now named crab as he turn around''well be off taking this fellow to the police,have a good day miss.''he turn around and walked away.

Sanae looked as the crab walk off as she looked at her bag as she picked it up.

see stared were brainstorm had gone to as just looked as then thought of something.

' _that guy was awesome._ 'she thought with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(present time)**

Sanae had a smile on her face as she finish remembering brainstorm saving her as her eyes also closed as she hear the sound of someone snapping there fingers as she saw eiko doing said thing.

''and there you go again with fazeing out while remembering or thinking of them.''said ekio with annoyed face.

''sorry.''said Sanae as she rub her head.''by the way,can i have some meso soup?''

''sure.''said chzuru''but you going have to wait as we have ran out of ingredients for meso soup.''

''ok then.''said sanae''i well come back as i need to take alex for a walk.''the trio nodded as Sanae was about to as then all of them heard the voice of a curtain blue tentacle girl.

''am back de geso!''

all of them saw ika coming back from the market while she was carried grocery bags with her tentacles.

ben then waved at her.''hey ik-''

ben stopped as something hit him,he slowly turn to look back at Sanae as her eyes seem to glow like stars as she stared at ika. all the while ika stop walking as she felt a shiver down her spine as she looked at the brown haired girl.

' _why do i have the feeling that i should squiding run?_ '

the brown haired girl looked at ika for a while until she stared in joy.

''oh my god!,your the other squid person!''she yelled as then ran at ika as she then grab her and hug her as ika try to brake free from her.

''what the!?let off!you weirdo!''shouted ika as Sanae was hugging still as she then hug more harder much to the squid girl's pain.

ben walk to as he grab Sanae as he pulled sanae away from ika as the brown haired girl still had a smile on her face as she then realized that she was not hugging ike no more.

the brown haired girl looked back to see ben in the back of her as he then let go.

''sanae,please don't break ika. you were crushing her.''said the omnitrix holder

sanae was confuse as she looked at ika who was hiding behind the coiner of the lemon house as she shiver in fear as she looked sanae as said girl realized she had hurt the squid girl as she looked back at ben.

''oops,sorry about that.''said the girl to ben,she then looked back ika as she then walk to her as ike was growing in fear as sanae got girl reached the squid as she looked at her.

''sorry about that.''said Sanae as ika stop shaking a bit as she looked at sanae''it's just,you see, am a big fan of the alien heroes and well,seeing that you are the same type of alien as the new hero made got me excited.''

ika stood quite for some second as she looked ate sanae as she then stop shivering.

''i forgive you de geso,''said ika as sanae smiled

''thank you.''

 **(meanwhile some feet away from the lemon house)**

a curtain blond haired MIT woman was hiding behind a portable toilet as she as she had a small telescope as she looked thru it as she was looking at a group.

''and i was right,they did had a alien with them the enter time.''said the woman with a frown''though,i get the feeling that they had her for a while since as she was not there before.''cindy then remove her telescope from her eye as she fold it as she held it in her hand.''could she be with the new hero?''wonder for a bit as until she shook she head.''nope,i remember that she ran from the younger one.''she added some more as she then began to walk away to somewhere as she then stop as the ground shook as a red portal of some kind open from no in the beach stop what they doing and looked at the portal.

 **(back to the lemon house)**

''what the hell?!''said eiko as she and her sister and friends look at the portal as all the while looked nervous at seeing it.

' _t-that's a null void portal!_ 'thought ben ' _doe't this mean someone is escaping?_ '

no sooner as he thought of that,a man came out of the portal with what look to be a giant turtle with a futuristic canon on his man was a peal green man with a green robe with brown trims as his sleeves had pockets with black boots and black long finger-less a round deices on his chest that was connected by four brown had long white hair as he had red googles on as his had a glass dome that showed his brain as it had two antennas.

'' **at last!am free!** ''said the man in English as more giant turtles came out of the portal as it then close as there were around 10 of them.'' **now were am** **i?** ''he said as he looked around'' **a beach?there no beaches in bellwood!** ''he looked around around as he spotted a sign'' **Japanese?same like am in portal** **gateway must have had an error** _.''_ he said as she looked at people in the beach. _'good thing i learned Japanese year agos.'_

''attention all of you!''he said''my name is and here take over this city.''he added' _even thought it was suppose to be bellwood but this would do,plus none of Tennyson's friends to defeat me this time.'_

the people of the beach just looked at animo in fear as at the lemon house,ben slowly walked inside and enter the brake room as he as he activated the omnitrix.

''of all times,why would one of my baddies appear right now?''said ben in a annoyed tone as looking for the right landed on his new form from some days back''this could work,animo had no idea am here and he can think that am someone else.''he said as he press the a flash of light,in ben's place stood his squid woman form.

''time to go to work.''said the boy now woman''but first..''ben wrapped two of his/her tentacle around his/her 'hat' as they covered the omnitrix symbol.''there we go,now he won't know it's me.''said the squid woman as she exit the brake from the back door.

 **(back with animo)**

''now,i well like to all of you to surrender,if not.''said animo as one of the turtle walk closer and shot a laser at an building as part was destroyed,luckily no was there at the moment''

the people of the beach began to get scared as in the lemon house as some of them as sanae hugged eiko as alex barked at eiko was trying to stay brave as part of her we scared as well. chzuru meanwhile was a bit more braver than her sister as she glared at animo (even if her eyes were close).but it seem like the last member was not scared,in fact she was annoyed.

' _whats this,some one is trying to inkade other then me?_ 'thought ika ' _not were am around!_ 'the squid then walk to animo

ika then use her tentacle to 'walk' to animo as eiko notice this.

' _damn it ike!come back here!_ '

 **(animo)**

''hey!''animo turn his head to ika walk to him.

' _whats this?'_ thought animo ' _a human with tentacle like hair,a alien me thinks?'_ he added as ika finally got to him.

''go away!,this my turf to inkade!''said the girl

animo just stared at ika for a few second until he laughed as ika got mad as animo stopped.

''whats this?some girl think she can stop me?''said animo''sorry little girl,but you can't stop the might of doctor animo!''

ika got more mad as then hit animo with her tentacles as the mad scientist stumble back a little.

''why you little,attack her!''ordered animo as one of his turtle fired a laser at ika as it was about to hit her but pulled away some green tentacles.

''ha?''wonder ika as she was placed on the looked back to see ben in his squid woman form as her/his tentacles moving around as she/he was ready to fight animo's mutants.

''comrade?''said ika''are you here to help with-''

''not the time to ask me to help you.''said the squid woman as she turn around and yelled at the people''all of you!run!''

in no time flat,all the people in the beach ran away all along with the lemon group.

''oh no you don't!''yelled animo as some of his turtles were about to fire there canon until ben hit them on the head with his/her tentacles.

''hey.''said ben to ika.

''ya?''

''i would like if you could help me.''

íka grow happy at hearing that as she was about to sey something but ben cut her off.

''don't talk,just help me destroy the canons on there backs.''said the woman as ika nodded

''you think the two of you defeat me?well not gonna happen!''said animo

''we well see.''said ben as she/he and ika's tentacles stood up as they were ready to fight as ika was a bit scared but was brave never the less.

''attack!''shouted/ordered animo as his turtle started to move and shoot at the squid duo as they both got out of the way as the turtles keep shooting at them as they keep on avoiding them.

while ben ran,she/he form a idea that in involved ika''hey!''he yelled to the girl as the girl looked at them while avoiding laser after laser''lets try and hit the canon with our tentacles!''she/he said as ika nodded

''what?''wondered animo as both ben and ika then use two of there tentacles to hit some of the they were not damage at all as animo smirked''nice try you two but they are made out a hard metal.''

' _well,did't work.''_ thought ben as she jump out way of a beam. _''what could work?''_

'' _both our tentacles did't do a thing!''_ thought ika as avoided attacks'' _unless..''_

''hey!''said ika

''ya?''

''let wrap our tentacles together!''

''why?''

''just trust me!''

the squid woman did as ika struggled as she move half of her/his tentacles as ika did the same as both blue and green tentacle wrapped around each other as they formed a makeshift fist.

'wha-'thought animo as his thoughts were cut off as the tentacle fist was lunched and hit a canon as it was destroyed as they also knocked out them as they hit there heads.

''it worked de geso!''said ika''let's do it again!''

''stop them!''ordered animo as the turtle were about to shoot but half of there canons were destroyed by the tentacle and ika continued to destroy the canons as one was lift.

''you think i have been defeated?well i got something else up my sleeve!''said animo as pulled the turtle then formed a a dome like shield from a antenna from it's cannon.

''then we well try then!''said ika as both squid did so but could not damage it.

''told you!''said the man''you well never get pass the shield!''

 **(meanwhile)**

cindy was in a lab of sort looking thru a screen as she was looking at the fight.

''dame right they can't go thru that shield.''said cindy as she eyed the screen''unless.''cindy then walk away.

 **(back to the battle)**

both ika and ben were getting tried from avoiding the laser and trying to brake the shield as as animo was just smirking victory at the sight.

' _it wont be to long until they run out of energy.'_ thought animo

 _'got to find a way to disable that shield!''_ thought ben as she/he felt then heard the sound of like something falling from the sky.''ha?''she/he wondered as he looked up as her/his eye's got wide.

''comrade?''ask ika as she looked at ben as she then looked up her also got wide.

''what you two looking at?''said animo as his eye's also widen.' _with the hell!?''_

from the sky came a small missile as then landed between as it send out a a electric pulse as it hit the as it vanished as the canon on the turtles back give small spark of electricity as it fried.

''an EMP?!''said animo''who dares!?''

ika and ben were looking wondering fired the EMP as ben looked to his right and saw a distance a familiar blond american woman. cindy waved at ben showing it was her as she carried a RPG that was use to lunch the EMP. animo saw this as well.

' _cindy?'_ thought ben _'got to thank her later in secret next time._ _good thing azmuth made a build in a EMP blocker in the omnitrix,if not the watch would have fried.'_

''why you little-''animo was cut off when ben hit him in the face as he was knocked out as she/he did the same with the turtle.

''and that should do it.''said ben as she/he unwrapped her/his tentacles from her/his 'hat' as it showed the omnitrix symbol.

''is it over?"said ika

''yup.''

''what do we do with him and the turtle?''

''um,actually i have no idea.''

''i can take care of this.''

both squid turn to see cindy walking to them

''me and my men can take the turtles to our lab and try to turn back to for the man.''she pulled out a cell phone.''i just called the poilce.''

ben paled as she/he heard this'' _crap,if animo stays here then my identity well be showed if he ever escape.''_ she/he thought'' _got to think of a way.'_ she/he then had an idea.

''how about i take care of the man.''

cindy was surprised at the request,she then stopped to think as she thought of it.''i could,but if you take him away then the cop would think i misused the a emergency service call.'

''allow me to help you with this.''

the trio turn to see a man in a lab coat with a orange button shirt with black pants and green goggles hanging on his neck.

' _professor paradox!?''_ thought ben as paradox stared at ben as he give a wink.

''who are you?"'said cindy as she eyed the professor

''ah,were my name is paradox''

''paradox?''said ika

''yes,i come from a universe were that fellow.''he said as he pointed at animo''came from.''

''an alternate universe!?''yelled cindy in shock.''those are real!?''

''yes.''said paradox''and that fellow just escape a pocket dimension know as the null void.''

''null void?''said ika

''it's basically a dimension that act as a prison.''said paradox''which he escape from,and am here to bring him back.''

all of them (minus ben) were shock to here that animo had come from different universe all then cindy realized something.

''but the police are gonna come in sometime now,if you take him right now i would get arrested for misusing the emergency call.''

''not to worrier my dear.''said paradox as he pulled out a badge,but not just any was a Interpol badge.''i well use this.''

''an Interpol badge?''said cindy

''yes indeed.''said paradox as he nodded ás cindy give a sign

''well,better take these turtles to my lab for i can turn them to normal.''

''i take that you realized that there were mutated?''

cindy nodded''seem like something the stooges would kinda do.''

''ok then.''said paradox

 **(some time later)**

before the poilce arrived,cindy (along with the stooges) and took all the turtle to there before they lift,cindy said:''until we meet again''to ben as they lift.

the cop had finally came as paradox showed them that he was a (fake) Interpol officer as he said that animo was wanted in officers understood as they want away as ika,ben,and paradox were lift.

''well better this man to the null void.''said paradox''but first,may i speak with her?''he said as she looked to ben

''um sure.''said ika as paradox and ben walk away for a talk.

both man and squid woman stop walking as they looked at each other.

''professor,what are you doing here?''said ben''are you here to take me home?''

the time walker shook his head''sadly no.''

this surprised ben''what you mean no?"

''well it's because of a deal a woman.''

''a woman?''

''3 years ago,i came across this woman named yukari yakumo. the one who took you to this world. you see,this woman has the ability to create holes know as gaps to travel to place to place and it seems like she is the mother of a different ben.''

''and what has to do with me how?''

''she some what of a prankster,she thought it would be funny if a different version of her son was sent to a other dimension.''

''and that would be me right?''

''correct.''

''what of the deal?''

''to have you take a vacation from crime fighting,which i somewhat agree as you were fighting a bit to much.''

''well it seem pointless as am still been doing said thing for three and a half years here.''

''yes i notice.''

''can i at lest know when your going to take me back and know how my family are?''

''can't tell that,as for your folks,i have tell them along with your friends about the whole don't worrier about your enemy's,the plumber are keeping peace in bellwood. ''

''i see.''said ben.''can you tell them that am fine.''

''of course young ben.''said paradox''well,time for to me to go.''

''good bye,paradox.''

''and good bye to you.''said the time walker as he then disappeared in a flash of blue light.

''well,better get going myself.''said ben as he was began to walk away until she/she stop as she/he hear the sound of running.''

''wait!''ben turn to see ika coming to her/him as she had reach her/him.

''are you leaving?''said the squid girl said sadly

''yes.''

''can i least know your name?"

ben then realized for the past days he have not given his squid woman form a proper name,thought he did came up with one but forgotten it as after the car chase as ika had chased him.

' _let's see,what it again?'_ he thought as he try to remember it,after some a few seconds he got it.

''my name is calimary.''said the (squid) woman to the (squid) girl.'(1)

''calimary?well that's a nice name.''said ika with a smile.

''ya it is.''said calimary''well bye now!''said the woman as she use her tentacle to leave as she swing like a curtain marvel hero.

''bye!''said ika''it's been squidding awesome fighting with you!''she added as she waved goodbye.

''ika!''

ika turn back and saw aiko and chzuru along with sanae running to her as they finally reach her,eiko grab and pulled one of ika's tentacle in angry.

''don't every run off like that again!''said eiko

''ow!stop!''said ika as eiko stop''sorry,it just i want'ed to help my comrade.''

chzuru just sighed"just don't that again,ok?''

''no promises.''said ika as she then looked around''hey,were ben?''

''seems like he left when that crazy man attacked.''said sanae''we don't where he went thought.''

''hey guys!''

áll of them turn to see ben running to them.

''ah ben,where were you?''said chzuru

''i ran and hid in at neighbor's home.''said ben''saw everything of the fight.''

''did you notice who lunch that EMP?''

''no.''

''actually.''everyone to look at ika''it was that blond haired woman who you keep having putting hats on me for when ever she at the shop.''

''cindy!?''said eiko''do you think she know that your the girl at the lemon house?''

''i think not.''said ika

''hopefully.''said eiko

''by the way.''said chzuru''who the man that appeared in lab coat?''

''oh,his name was paradox's.''said ika

''paradox?''

''he said that he was a different universe,and the guy that was attacking was from his universe''said ika''it also seem like he know calimary.''

''calimary?''said chzuru

''my fellow squid.''

' _so that's her name?'_ thought Sanae ' _it's sounds cute.''_ she thought more as a blush appeared on her face.

''for some reason i can believe this actually.''said eiko''i mean,the city has been protected aliens and a other world person doe's not sound that weird.

' _welcome to my life.'_ thought ben''should we get back to our homes?after the whole attack. ít's not a good idea to open the shop as what happen.''

''ya,good idea.''said eiko.''sis,can go close the shop?''she to chzuru as the blue haired girl young woman nodded.

''sure.''she said as she walk to the lemon house.

''i must be going to.''said Sanae''it's about me and alex to go home,and after this event if wanna stay home for some days.''

''ok then.''said ben as sanae stared to walk away''bye!''he said he waved goodbye as sanae did as well.

''time for us to go to.''said eiko as she started to walk away.''see ya ben.''

ika the walked away as she walk to the sea''well see you ben.''she said as she swam underwater.

''am all alone.''he said''well better go home.''he added as he then looked at sky''

 **(the next day)**

thing were back to normal (aside form the house that half damage) as the lemon house packed with alway the aizawa sister and ben and ika were serving meals.

''hey ika,can you take this crates of emepy bottles outside?'''said eiko

''ok.''said ika as she grab one the crates and walked placed the crate behind the building as she was about to go inside and grab more crates until.

''hey.''

ika stopped and looked to see cindy looking at her.

''you are the alien that eiko and chzuru hid from me right?''she said with surprised ika

''how did you..?''

''when you were your hats,i could some of your tentacles.''

''oh.''

''hey ika,what take you so long?''eiko was heard as she walk to back of the shop as then freaked out at seeing Cindy''Cindy!?''

''she knows eiko.''said ika.

 **(some minutes later)**

''so you hid her from me cause how i act around the alien hero?''said cindy as she and the lemon crew were outside as chzuru had putted a 'on break' sign at the lemon house.

''ya,the all the reason we hid her.''said eiko

Cindy did not speck for a few minutes until''am not mad at you.''

''ha?''wondered eiko

''i said am not mad,ok a bit as i get since how behave around them.''said cindy''i wont go crazy on her.''

''you promise?''said eiko

cindy nodded with a smile''yep.''she added as she looked ika''by the way ika.''

''yes?''

cindy looked at her as her eye shined like stars.''can look at your tentacle?!''she added

''what?''wondered ika as cindy grab one of ika's tentacles an pulled.

''so there are flexib!''she said as she pulled more

''ow,ow!''shouted ika''let got of my tentacle!''

''cindy!you promised!''said eiko

''sorry,can't help it!

' _that's cindy for ya.'_ thought ben

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(1):the name is from a squid girl abridged series called **'the call of the squid girl'** on youtube as in there abridged!eiko calls abridged!ika/squid girl calimary.


End file.
